True Martial World
A world like the True Martial World was a great world only inferior to first-order worlds. They were called second-order worlds and there were several hundred of them. True Martial World wasn’t ranked among the largest of the Divine Realm’s 3000 great worlds, but it did have one of the most glorious reputations. This was because it was one of the busiest and most prosperous trade markets in the Divine Realm. On True Martial World, countless great trade associations and auctions houses were converged. At any given moment there were limitless heavenly materials being bought and sold. It was said that in the marketplaces and auction houses here, there were even harvests for a World King level powerhouse. Overview The True Martial World in which Carefree Island was located was extremely vast, even a level greater than Atlas World, the world where Phoenix Cry Palace was located! Of the great worlds of the Divine Realm, what decided which was larger and smaller was not their mass or area. Rather, it was the number of powerhouses as well as their quality. And in a great world, over 90% of the powerhouses would be located on the main continent. Each main continent of a Divine Realm great world had an incalculable area to it. Although Carefree Island was also considered to be on the main continent of True Martial World, it was at the farthest edges of the sea – the Red Desolate Sea. The truly large top sects, such as those Holy Lands, peak Holy Lands, and even World King level Holy Lands were located near the greater central areas of these main continents. This region had an incomparably rich stock of resources. There was also an extremely high number of mystic realms, and even the middle ranked of these mystic realms was much more bountiful than the Red Desolate Mystic Realm. However, although these mystic realms were rich in resources, what they produced was only violet sun stones, violet sun crystals, or some other basic low level materials. The best point about them was that the quantity of resources was very high, but the quality wasn’t so. They weren’t like the God Beast Mystic Realm that had high level heavenly materials such as a supreme dragon bone. A supreme dragon bone was something that even a World King level powerhouse would fight to the death for. As for 10 billion violet sun stones, a World King level powerhouse wouldn’t have any interest in that at all. This was the difference in level. Although True Martial Great World’s mystic realms were extremely rich, and could even be counted as having some of the richest of the Divine Realm’s 3000 great worlds’ mystic realms, they weren’t able to produce top grade heavenly materials, thus they weren’t too tempting to powerhouses. And, a great deal of the wealth was due to the commercial businesses there. Every year there was an inestimable amount of wealth traded in True Martial World. Immemorial Imperial City was the largest city of True Martial Great World and also the most ancient. After Lin Ming bid his farewells to Mo Riverbliss, his destination was Immemorial Imperial City. The reason he came here was to take back the wealth that the Verdant Feather Holy Lands had left, among them the jade slip to the ‘Celestial Tyrant Manual’ that Mo Eversnow had left behind. According to Mo Eversnow, Immemorial Imperial City was already several hundred millions of years old. A hundred million was a terrifying number, in particular when used to refer to time. A mortal lived for a billion breaths, and a single breath was an extremely short period of time. If these breaths of time were changed into years, the amount of time would be unimaginable! This was a city that had constantly developed over a span of several hundred million years; it was easy to imagine how terrifying it was!Chapter 1135 – Immemorial Imperial City Cities Immemorial Imperial City In the skies above True Martial Great World, a super continent floated by itself. This massive chunk of land was tens of thousands of miles long and wide. Immemorial Imperial City was surrounded by a city wall that was thousands of feet high and hundreds of feet thick, as if a mountain range were surrounding it. For all these hundreds of millions of years, countless array formations and mind-boggling amounts of energy were used to support this city wall, and thus the city wall exuded a simple and boundless aura. Although this city wall was vast and tough, there were still scars left behind by all sorts of attacks. There were even some areas where the gashes were particularly deep and dreadful. It was obvious that in the history of Immemorial Imperial City, it had encountered the endless flames of war. To fight in a city like this, it was possible that it was a war between World King level Holy Lands. The truth was that martial artists could fly, and no ordinary wall could stop them no matter how high it was. But, this city wall formed a massive energy barrier in the sky that covered the entire city sky; the number of violet sun stones consumed each year could be imagined. Beyond the covering of the energy barrier, there were countless saint beasts and massive spirit boats and spirit shoats that shuttled about. These saint beasts and spirit vessels had to descend as they came close to Immemorial Imperial City and the martial artist who rode them had to then walk into the city. It was the largest city of True Martial Great World and also the most ancient. True Martial Great World did not have an Empyrean level influence. Thus, the True Martial Holy Lands was the number one top influence of this great world True Martial City Organizations * Dual Polarity Palace ** Zhong Wenshu * Starbind Bank * Carefree Island - quasi-Holy Land sect * Splintersoul Mountain * Occult Bone Clan * Red Desolate Mystic Realm References Category:Divine Realm Category:True Martial World Category:Divine Realm’s 3000 Great Worlds